Death wish
by satarnz
Summary: Im Ginevra Weasley, I have a story to tell, A story of why i wish for death


disclamer:i dont own harry potter or any other character in the books

A/n howdy

.Im Ginevra Weasley, the youngest and only female of the Weasley siblings, i wish i wasnt the only female for if id been born a boy i wpould be dead like my brothers. Being female is what earnt me the life I live now, if you can call it that.  
If you can spare me some of your time I shall tell you my tale.

The war broke out at christmas in my sixth year, thats when Voldermort truly revealed himself to the world, we, the order I mean could never have estimated the force or following Voldermort had behind him, we could never have guessed the amount of knowledge he had of those who apposed him.

The attack came just after midnight on christmas, the whole order had gathered at headquarters to celebrate together half of us had gone to bed and the other half remained somewhere in the house drinking firewhiskey and reminising about those who had already been lost.

We never had a chance,  
The deatheaters invaded the house, I couldnt figure out how they could know where to find us, I know now and I should have guessed. Actually I could never have guessed.

Percy

Now I know I said my brothers were dead but I could never consider him family, he sacrificed us to get his placing at the dark lords right hand side. I always figured there was something wrong in that boys head but I could never have guessed the level of lunacy.  
Anyway they attacked viciously, killing every male in the house, they hearded the females into the kitchen and tied us up like hogs, we were forced to lie on the kitchen floor which was already coated in someones blood, i find easier not thinking about whose it might have been.  
The screams echoing through the house will forever be imprinted into my memory, sometimes I still hear them in the wee hours of the mourning like its happening all over again, they sound so real.

finally the screaming ended all that could be heard was the hoarse sobs of woman who had been crying to long.  
We of course never got to bury our dead, we were one by one apparated to a large elaborate manor, at the tyime we were to distraught to take in any details but afterwards I got plenty of oppurtunety to study the carvings and furnishings of that ghastly place, it would soon become my home, malfoy manor.

We were dragged down into the dungeons the first thought that sprang to mind was that it smelt of death but at that point everything smelt of death,for myt world had been murdered.  
We were flung into a musty cell that already had someone lying in the dirt of a far corner, we were un bound and left.  
for the first time I looked around at those who had survived, Mum, who was shaking uncountrollably and choking on her own tears Hermionie, sitting there rocking back and forth whispering to herself "blood, so much blood. we never had a hope, just blood, just blood"  
tTonks, she had passed out somewhre along the line.  
and me. That was it out of the whole order we were the only ones who had made it out, but we were hardly out, if we werent already wishing for death, it wouldnt be long before we did. I stood slowly, unsure if my legs could hold me, they didnt and collapsed back into the puddle of blood that had dripped from robes and hair. seeing as it was my next option I began to crawl to the person who lay in the dark corner of the cell.  
once I reached the figure I made to wake it . I pushed on thier shoulder and rolled it slightly as thier face turned to me i relised it was a carcus, the person was dead and had been for a rather long time, all just bone and hair. too shocked to move away I looked at the long black hair and then down to the robes, hogwarts robes, ravenclaw hogwarts robes. It was then I saw the lockett clutched in the bones of the small hand, I slowly flicked it open to see to pictures of asian parents, it was then i satrted to think ravenclaw , black hair, asian.  
i skittered backwards now kowing i was face to face with the remains of chow chang. the beautiful seeker who had won harrys affections for awhile, I think I would have cried had I had anything left to cry. but unfortunatley I couldnt even muster one tear for the poor girl. I turned away and surveyed those who had survived with me, nothing had changed...

I have know idea how long we were kept there without food or water but if I was to hazzard a guess I would say around four days, I beginning to hope we had been left to die, maybe they had granted us an end.  
Over the days my mum seemed to slip further into herself , the only indication the she was to in this world was the occasional sob, halfway into the third day however the sobs stopped and I made my way over to her "mum" I whispered "mum"  
"Ginny" she turned to me and I think that was the day my heart died for there was nothing in her eyes, none of the love that had never failed to be there, even when you broke the family china " my Ginny" she said in a voice that I had never heard pace from her lips "be a good girl" with that her eyes fluttered shut I leaned closer to her "mum " but she did not stir, I shook her but I already knew she was gone.  
I know now that you can die of a broken heart. Maybe I should be angrey that she left me, but I cant find it in me to wish that she had held on and suffered with me, to be honest though I am angry with her , because she didnt take me with her.

On what I guess was the forth day the deatheaters came back and opened our cell I scampered back to the wall, wishing I could be invisible. one of the guards lifted hermionie to her feet and for the first time since our arrival she relised there was something happening and her eyes grew with panic, she start to kick and scratch the guard who held her, he back handed her , hard and she fell back into herself.

tonks stood on her own and stared defiantley into the mask of one of thier captives. he lifted his mask and laughed at her, she drew back as if scared but wound back and punched him square in the nose, as he held his n ose another oine aprroached and muttered a spell under his breath, with a wave of hi wand she was in chains, still she held her chin up.

i will always have a great deal of respect for her.

finally one came for me, I didnt fight. I saw no point I was tired and I had lost pretty much everything worth fighting for. Maybe I should have though, maybe they would have tortured me and left me to bleed to death. maybe just maybe I could have escaped my fate.

We were dragged out of the dungeons, oh how I wish they had left me there.

We were pushed through a seat of double doors into a dark room the only light were to candles beside an alter, the perfect size for human sacrifice, I thought.  
i wish I hadnt thought that becasue I had been right .

We were pushed closer and closer to the alter until we were only a couple of steps away.  
suddenly, it seemed a million candles were lit simultaniosly, revealing that we stood in the middle of a horseshoe of deatheaters it was revealed that the deatheaters in that room were Voldermorts elite, his favourites. the ones who had brought us here turned to take there place, we couldnt have escaped so there was no point to there presence. At this point the room become very cold. A jet of smoke went up behind the alter and when it cleared the dark lord was standing there, oh how he had changed .  
His eyes glowing yellow still the shape of a snakes but the rest of him seemed to have returned to normal his hair was waist length and blacker than the shadows under your bed.  
He held his arms up, the way dumbledore used to before the welcome back speech and spoke " Welcome my children, tonight I shall use one of these filthy beings before you in a ritual to complete my mission to power and I am glad to have those loyalist to me here to share this occassion with, let us begin"  
He lowered his arms and spoke in a demanding voice "Lucius do the spell.  
At that a deatheater stolled towards us with his wand and pointed it at me he muttered an incantation, I clenched my fists waiting for the pain but it did not come, instead a white light swirled around me and faded, Lucius turned to his lord "pureblood and a virgin" with that he summond a chair and pushed me back, as soon as I fell I felt ropes wind all up my body and pull tight, I couldnt move anything below the neck   
Next he turned to tonks and waved his wand again , this time the light was a light blue. Lucius then called back to voldermort "half blood, not a virgin" he summoned a seconed chair and pushed tonks back.

He moved to Hermionie and again did the incantation, the light was grey with a white outer. at that he said another incantation and a leash wrapped around hermionies neck. Lucius pulled her forward hard, she stumbled and fell to the ground, lucious pulled the leash upwards, half strangling her "get up, filthy mudblood.  
Hermionie scrambled to her feet and stumbled forward to the alter.  
Lucius grapped her and threw her on the alter, leather straps came out and bound her to the slab. Lucious turned to Voldermort "she is a mudblood and a virgin, my lord " he bowed down.

Lord Voldermort placed a hand on his head " thank you Lucius, Draco did well in finding the perfect sacrifice he may claim his reward after the ritual, youy may return to your place.  
With that Lucius stood and returned to the gap that he had left.  
Voldermort turned to the alter where Hermionie lay struggling.  
"Weasley" I snapped to attention only to relise he wasnt talking to me, I was confused but then the deatheater nearest him removed his mask and thats when I relised Percy was against us, not that I though he was with us. Percy looked at me winked and smirked, he made his way to the dark lord "yes my lord " he bowed like a slave.

Voldermort looked down at Percy who was still bowed "stand" He commanded and Percy did "your loyalty has been proven, do the honours of prepping the girl for the ritual"  
Percy stood "Thank you my lord". he procedded to the alter and waved his wand to strip Hermionie. I shifted my gaze to where I saw Voldermort removing his own robes, this is where I tried to struggle but the more I tried to fight the tighter the rpes got, all I could do was watch in horror as percy waved his wand again and caused Hermionies legs to spread eagle, and as tears cascaded down her face. I found that I did still have a few tears of my own left when I saw Voldermort climb onto the alter and rip his way through my friends purity . I found I still had some sobs left as I saw Percy wave his wand and perform a svering charm on her wrists, and I found death more and more lovely as her screams joined the others that were already scarred onto my brain.

The deatheaters all around started chanting as Voldermort continued his assault and I saw small groves all around the alter filling with the blood of hermionie.

tHer screams slowly got weaker and I relised she was dying, and then they stopped, Hermionie lay no longer fighting.  
Voldermort rised and waved his hand over Hermionies body that is when we all saw the new found power, her body burst into flames.  
Voldermort no longer need a wand, he had become the most powerful wizard in the world

to be continued... 


End file.
